The Bloody Dragneel Twins
by XxXxMuseXxXx
Summary: Izuna(OC) and Natsu Dragneel, danger and lethal assassins. Everyone in the underworld has heard of them, yet no one dares confront them, and those who foolishly do are quickly taken out. With the Ring Conflict causing disruption in the underworld, Makarov chooses the twins to watch and step in if necessary. (BTW I'm very sure my OC might be a little or a lot of a Mary-Sue, but eh.


p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="text-decoration: underline; font-kerning: none;"About Izuna Dragneel /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Name: Izuna Dragneel/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Age: 18 in the the past and 28 in the future/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Family: She's Natsu's twin sister and they both belong to an infamous high ranking feared mercenary guild called Fairytail. Despite their name, they were well feared in the underworld. And it's more of a guild, but they are like a giant happy family. They are not allied to any other families./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Physique: She's on the shorter side at 5'3, with a spend yet very muscular build from years of fighting and training. Her bust size fits her body just right, though wear bandages around them instead of a bra because it's more comfortable. She has a distinct feminine 6-pack and she ain't afraid to show it off! /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Looks: Her and Natsu are fraternal twins, so unlike her brother's onyx eyes and salmon pink hair, she has piercing molten topaz eyes (inherited by her mother) and dark blood red hair thats short and spiked with windswept bangs. Her skin is like her brothers, on the more light/tan side. Overall she's a beauty, and she hardly ever wears makeup because it's too troublesome but when she does, even a little, it's like BAM!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Past: Her mother and father were also apart of Fairytail, and were an infamous duo. When their mother, Rai, became pregnant, Igneel, their father, took them to a safe house near the guild. They knew they had many enemies, and with Rai's lightning dragon slayer magic and Igneel's fire dragon slayer magic, any children born to them would grow up to be powerful. Unfortunately, on one of his missions, Igneel was betrayed by Ivan, Makarov, the guild master's son. Ivan was ordered a kill on sight and his own son didn't even mourn him because of what he did to the guild family as a whole. Rai was devastated when she found out her mate died, she could feel it, and it made childbirth all the more harder on her. After a long and hard birth, Rai smiled sadly, took her twins into her arms, and wrapped Natsu in his father's scarf her always wore proudly, and Izuna into her own scarf she started to wear after mating with Igneel, bother made of the same material. It's all the twins had left of their parents beside memories from others and pictures. Rai died shortly after, and Makarov took in the kids he considered grandchildren. The entire guild helped raise and train them, especially Laxus who taught them more about lightning slayer magic along with their own fire magic. As they grew, they trained hard, and fought more and more enemies. They became very close with Grey (who Natsu thinks is after his poor sister innocence), Erza, their mentor and elder sister figure, Lucy, their best friends, Laxus (again mentor and sibling relationship), Wendy, a younger and newer assassin who's the wind dragon slayer, Levy, the brains of the guild, and Gajeel, who's mated with Levy. And of course Mira, who after losing her younger sister (no Elfman sorry) after an S-rank mission gone wrong, decided to retire and just work from the guild and everyone supported her. But remember, an angry Mira, means TERRIFYING Izuna./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Personality: Izuna is very protective of her loved ones and those she considers nakama. She the more level headed twin, but her temper is known to scare even Laxus so don't go there. She's strong willed, determined, stubborn, and loyal to the boot. She can be very compassionate, but only to those close to her heart. And she's almost always near Natsu, even though she's the younger twin, she's very protective of him and vice versa. When they both get really angry, their more feral and primal sides come out. Their eyes become slitted and narrowed like a dragon's, and their fangs elongate. They even roar like dragons./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Abilities: So she has her fire/lightning dragon slayer she inherited from her parents just like Natsu. But she's also a storm flame, like her brother, and both have box weapons in the future. Her hand to hand combat skills tops Varia's finest, and she's super quick too, using her smaller and more slender form to her advantage. Both her and her brother also have heightened senses, like a dragon. They can see, hear, feel, taste, and smell much more than an average person. They've become notorious in the underworld, no one really wanting to go up against them. They're called the Bloody Dragon Twins, and for good reason too. They have a flee on sight ordered, most people warning others to not even bother. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Fairytail guild mark: Natsu honored his father by having it the same color and on his right shoulder, same place his dad's was. Izuna honored their mother bye having it the same shade of red and in the middle of her lower back./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Outfit: a href=" cgi/set?id=212747989"span style="text-decoration: underline; font-kerning: none;" cgi/set?id=212747989/span/a She wears her scarf so that it covers the bottom half of her face during missions. And imagine the vest so that it goes like an inch or two under her bust. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Rank: Her and her brother are both SSS-ranked, along with Erza, Laxus, and then there's good old Mystogan, who is ranked SS./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Weapons: Neither twin uses weapons much, but that doesn't mean they aren't skilled at them. Izuna will carry around two said and a gun, while Natsu has his big ass sword (the Executioner from Zabuza in Naruto)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Box weapons: Izuna's is a dark red male dragon called Kasai (fire), and he likes to be in his small form on her shoulder a lot of the times. But he can grow into a full-size dragon, and make any man piss and shit themselves. Natsu also has a dragon box weapon named Igneel after his dad, and he like Kasai, can grow to be huge as well. Igneous is more on the brighter red/salmon pink, matching their partner's hair. Kasai and Igneel get along just as well as the siblings. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"More about Izuna and Natsu: Because they are twins, not only that, but the children of two of the most dangerous and lethal assassins that had ever lived, their bond is bound to be special. The other twin can feel when the other twin is dead, and the pain is indescribable. It's like a brutal ripping sensation deep inside their soul, and they can never truly feel whole again. Scary right? They know this, and is why they're so protective of each other. But like any siblings they have little squabbles here and their and they like to goad each other into fighting, but it's all in good fun. Plus, they both call Makarov Gramps, but only when they're in the guild wth nakama, anywhere else and it's Master Makarov. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Plot: Begins during the Mongolia Ring Conflict. Her and Natsu are sent to watch and observe, because Makarov senses something bad is going to happen. Plus, it also means the underworld's most powerful family is getting a new heir, and while the guild and Mongolia never had any beef with each other for sure, a new heir mean new… everything for the underworld. So they're sent to make sure that the candidate they think is best succeeds./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="text-decoration: underline; font-kerning: none;"Chapter 1/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" The Fairytail guild, filled with dangerous assassins of all the like, are currently celebrating the twins' 150th (really they're just looking for a reason to celebrate) mission. The mission? Observe Ring Conflict and step in when necessary. A beautiful young woman is sitting in the corner smiling and laughing quietly as she watches her twin brother call their friend Grey dumb insults, resulting in an all out brawl. But don't worry, it's very normal for the guild to be like this. She notices a small shadow coming to sit next to her, and she turns her head and grins cheekily at the small yet powerful man she considers a grandpa./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Heh, sorry Gramps. But don't worry, Natsu and I will go on another mission after this so we can repay for all the damage." She grins as Makarov groans and buries his head in his hands. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "You brats are gonna be the death of me and my wallet I swear." He grumbles grumpily. Izuna nods her head in agreement before throwing her head back in howling laughter as she saw both her brother and Grey get scolded (meaning get hit really hard) by the guild's Titania, Erza. "Careful Erza! Natsu and we need to leave soon and I'd like my brother to have what little brains he has left still there!" She calls cheerfully from her corner. Erza turns her head and gives her surrogate little sister a teasing smirk./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "I don't know Izuna. He's pretty brainless already!" The two girls share a laugh as Natsu pathetically crawls over to his sister and wraps his arms around her legs, whimpering./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "NO! Not my own sister! You have to be on my side! We're TWINS! It's like a law or something." He fake sniffles into her stomach, causing her to giggle and push his head away. He grins up at her even though her hand is still on his face. Suddenly the clock chimes, signaling it's time for the twins to go and get started on their mission. Thankfully, they don't have to travel too far considering they're located in Japan. Where? No one knows except them. And that's how it'll stay. Izuna stands up, dumping Natsu off her lap and causing another round of laughter around the guild, stretching. ""MmmmMM! C'mon bro, we gotta get going." She looks down at Natsu and he gets up with a semi serious face. "Yes you two do. I don't like this whole inner family conflict, and the fact it decides who the heir will be of the most powerful mafia family, it puts me on edge. Be careful you two." Makarov say his final goodbye with a serious face. But the twins just smile at him and nod their heads. As they walk towards the guild exit, people are wishing them luck and a safe return. When they stop at the door, they face they're closest nakama; Erza, Laxus, Lucy, Grey, Gajeel, and Levy. Little Wendy was already in bed, as she is only a youngling, as the siblings call her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Be careful. Watch each other's backs. Don't lose focus." Erza orders sternly but smiles as she hugs them both tight. Laxus comes and rest his arm on Izuna's head, her gaining an unamused expression, and he playfully punches Natsu in the arm. "Take care of our little Kasai. And if somehow you manage to die, I'll drag you back from death just to kill you myself." He smirks as he ruffles Izuna's hair, causing her to pout./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Yeah yeah, I know, WE know." Natsu waves his hand in the air. "Gihi, can't wait to see how this'll turn out." Gavel reveals his sharpened teeth as he grins. Natsu deadpans at him. "Stop being creepy." He mutters, but with his hearing Gajeel still heard him. "WHAT WAS THAT PUNK?!" He angrily raised his fist to the nonchalant male twin, making his sister roll her eyes. emMen, so easy to rile up./em Levy holds Gajeel back as she smiles nervously at the twins. "Be careful you two! And come home to us safely!" Izuna smiles and knocks Gajeel out of her way and into Laxus' unsuspecting arms, both men paling a bit before Laxus dropped him at once. "SHIT!" "We will Levy. Thanks." She hugs the blue haired girl, their other friend Lucy joining in the hug. "Be safe you guys." She murmurs before going to hug Natsu. Izuna pulls back from Levy's hug only to get pulled into another one, her face hitting a bare chest. "I know you guys are powerful. But this is Vongola we're talking about. Everyone in the underworld is on edge. So don't let your guard down." A deep baritone voice rumbles, and Izuna smiles and returns the Ice Mage's hug, causing Natsu to throw a fit./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Grey you ice stripper! Let go of my poor sister now! No way are you becoming my brother-in-law!" He raged. Grey adopted the same look as Natsu and their foreheads collided. "What?! No! She's like a sister to me!" "And that's all she better be!" "Good!" "GOOD!" "FINE!" "FINE!" Having enough of the shouting and wanting to get started on the mission, Izuna grabs the back of Natsu's scarf and starts dragging him away, waving goodbye as her guild mates shout out their love and 'stay safes'. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Let's go Natsu. We have a mission, it's time to be serious." Izuna reminds him as she pulls her scarf high up so that it covers half her face. Natsu straightens up and walks beside her, if not a little for in front. "Yeah, I know. The tension in the underworld is starting to make my skin prickle." He mutters, eyes narrowing in thought. They both head to the guild garage, finding their own respective motorcycle and rearing them to life. The last thing their guild saw was the dirt kicked up by the bikes. Mira watched them leave by the window, worriedly looking down at the guild master. "Are you sure they're the right ones for this mission Master? If worse comes to worse, they'll be facing the entire Vongola family on their own. Or they might have to train one side and you know how they can be." She expresses her worried thoughts to him. Makarov sighs, a long and deep one only one as old as him can do, and looked up at Mira./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Believe in them Mirajane. I chose them especially because of the situation. They won't let anything happen to each other." He says, even though his own eyes are filled with some uncertainty. emBe safe my children…/em/p 


End file.
